1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator in which, by transmitting a drive force from a driving section to a displaceable body, the displaceable body is displaced through a given stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a means for transporting a workpiece or the like, for example, there has widely been used an actuator in which a feed screw is rotatably driven by a rotary drive force of a rotary drive source such as a motor or the like, thereby causing a slider to be displaced so as to transport the workpiece.
The present assignee, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-089275, has proposed an actuator equipped with a drive source such as a motor or the like, a transmission mechanism disposed inside a main body casing connected to the drive source and by which a drive force from the drive source is transmitted, and a displacement mechanism, which is connected to the casing, to which the drive force from the transmission mechanism is transmitted to displace the displacement mechanism through a given stroke.